Star Touched
By either an ancient ritual, or a birthright passed down through generations, you are able to use magic that reflects the power of stars. This magic, both old and powerful, can shape worlds or destroy them, and lets you shine the light from above down onto those who would face you. Flickering Starlight Starting when you choose this origin at 1st level, the power of starlight is ingrained into your magic, and you shine as it does. Whenever you cast a sorcerer spell of 1st level or higher, a small mote of starlight begins orbiting you in your space, which lasts for 10 minutes. You can have a maximum number of motes equal to your sorcerer level (minimum 1). While you have at least one mote orbiting you, you shed bright light in a 10 foot radius, and dim light for an additional 10 feet. Whenever you are hit by an attack or you fail a saving throw, you can expend a mote you have orbiting you as a reaction and roll a d4, and add the number rolled to your AC against that attack or that saving throw. Guiding Lights Also at 1st level, your attunement to the stars grants you magic, and allows you to find your way. You learn the dancing lights cantrip, which doesn't count against the number of cantrips you know. Additionally, while you can see the night sky, you gain advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to navigate, and you always know which way is north. Brilliant Radiance At 6th level, your cosmic magic allows you to manipulate your other spells. Whenever you cast a spell that deals damage, you can substitute the damage the spell deals with radiant damage for the casting of that spell. Once you use this ability, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest. Gleaming Defence Also at 6th level, when you expend a mote to roll a d4 when you're hit by an attack or fail a saving throw, you can spend 1 sorcery point to expend an additional mote and roll another d4, adding it to your AC or saving throw. Once you do so, you can't do so again until the start of your next turn. Swirling Cosmos At 14th level, the motes that orbit you become blinding lights. While you have at least one mote orbiting you, hostile creatures that start their turn within 10 feet of you must make a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC or become blinded until the start of its next turn. Volley of Starlight At 18th level, you can cause your motes to strike a nearby target. As an action on your turn, you can send your motes streaking towards creatures within 120 feet of you, spending 1 sorcery points per mote. Each mote hits a creature of your choice that you can see within range. A mote deals 1d12 radiant damage to its target. The motes all strike simultaneously and you can direct them to hit one creature or several.